


Happiness Held Within

by Grimecesty



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Cuddling, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, father/son relationship, fuckin sue me idc, happy carl, happy rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimecesty/pseuds/Grimecesty
Summary: Just a cute, short one-shot of Rick and Carl. Carl's pregnant and it's all fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back! This is a series I shall do and I'm super excited!

Rick sat down on the couch next to Carl and smiled as he saw the boy stroking his swollen belly softly.

"She moving?" He whispered, grabbing a kernel of popcorn and held it to Carl's lips.

Carl giggled and opened his mouth, nodding as he chewed, "She's antsy today," 

Rick grinned and rubbed his belly, kissing him softly, "Think she's gonna be an athlete?"

Carl smiled, "Possibly," He said softly, "Maybe a soccer player. Gonna have the legs for it."

Rick chuckled, "I wonder where she gets it from, actually."

Carl stared at him in disbelief, "Honestly? You're a fucking masterpiece. She'll get her looks from you."

Rick smiled and kissed him softly, "Or yours. You're absolutely beautiful." He grinned. 

Carl giggled before gasping softly. He quickly grabbed Rick's hand and set it on his belly, "Feel!" He squealed.

Rick smiled as he felt a kick against his palm. His eyes filled with tears and he leaned down and kissed Carl's belly, "Hi baby," He whispered, "You excited to come out? We are, we have your nursery all planned out and ready. Mommy even has your bag all packed and Daddy has the truck all set for the trip. So come on out whenever your reay; But don't make us wait long." He chuckled. 

Carl smiled and sighed contentedly as he ran his fingers through Rick's hair, "She'll be here soon." He smiled.

"Not soon enough," Rick whispered as he set his cheek on his bump, closing his eyes as he stroked his lower belly softly, "I love you so much," He said.

"She loves you too," He smiled. Rick looked up at him and puckered his lips, silently asking. Carl chuckled and leaned down as much as he could, having Rick lean up some before kissing him softly, "And I love you." 

Carl grinned, "I love you more." He said happily.

Rick smiled and sat up, "We're gonna have a family," He whispered.

Carl wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. Rick kissed back and rested his hands on Carl's belly, stroking it softly. He wrapped one arm around his back and pulled him as close as possible, baby bump and all. 

Carl chuckled and pulled away, sighing with happiness, "She's gonna be big." He laughed.

"You callin our baby fat?" Rick fake gasped, "Don't pay him no mind, Mary Ella, he's just jealous." He whispered to his belly.

Carl threw his head back and laughed, "I definitely am," He giggled.

Rick smiled and kissed him one more time before yawning, "Bed time?" He asked softly. 

Carl nodded, getting sleepy himself, "Bed time sounds good," He said drowsily.

Rick kissed his nose before picking him up bridal style, making Carl squeal, and chuckled as he walked them upstairs.

"Prince charming," Carl said happily, giving a sleepy giggle.

Rick took that giggle and planted it in his head, along with all the other cute noises Carl makes, and smiled, "Your one and only." 

"My forever and always," He smiled, cuddling into his neck, "Remember, Patrick and Noah are taking me baby shopping tomorrow," He smiled as Rick laid him on the bed, "And Sophia wants to plan a baby shower with Beth."

"Daryl and Michonne'll be there," He smiled, "And I'm taking off early tomorrow; I know Patrick and Noah'll be with you but I'm still worried."

Carl smiled and cuddled into the sheets. Once Rick slipped in, Carl instantly attached himself to him, cuddling into his chest, "Love you." He said sleepily.

Rick kissed his head, "I love you more honey," He rested his hand on Carl's swollen belly, "Both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya have it! Next part'll be longer, definitely! Any negative comments or blasts at my ship I will gladly destroy you and throw your comment away ❤️️  
> Ta-ta!


End file.
